under the lies
by ayla-kay
Summary: elliot and olivia go undercover to capture a kidnapper. will this bring the two detectives together? last chapter up! my best friend ShleyAay123 made up the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Lies**

**Chapter 1:**

**"Olivia, Elliot. In my office, now." she heard Cragen say when she got to the squad room.**

"**What's up, captain?" Elliot asked as he closed the door behind him. **

"**You guys are gonna go undercover," he replied. "You heard about the Johnson case?" **

"**No," said Olivia.**

"**Alicia Johnson was abducted this morning and we have reason to believe it was a guy named Adam Randell. He is supposed to be a drug addict and is wanting to buy some from a couple in Queens. You two are gonna be the couple."**

"**Oh great," Olivia joked rolling her eyes.**

**Elliot gave her a slight shove as they walked out the door.**

"**Aw, the happy couple are already at it," Munch teased. **

"**Ha ha," Olivia said sarcastically. **

**Cragen handed her the folder with al the information about the undercover case.**

"**Our names are Amy and Jake and we have no children," Olivia told Elliot. **

"**Aw, too bad," Elliot teased. **

**Olivia threw the stuffed bear she had on her desk at him. She smiled and looked over seeing Casey Novak, the A.D.A., in the doorway. **

"**You guys ready?"**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Olivia and Elliot drove up to the house they "lived" in. It was smaller and had little furniture.

"How would you like to live here for a week?" Elliot asked Olivia. She grimaced; the place was so dusty and cramped.

Adam Randell was supposed to come by at 2 pm.

Munch and Fin got security cameras set up so they could see inside the house. Cragen did not want two of his best detectives harmed.

A little while later the doorbell rang. "Showtime," Elliot whispered to Olivia as he slowly opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" a strange looking man asked. He was about as tall as Olivia. He was medium – built and was wearing jeans and a yellow sweatshirt.

It was Adam.

"Hey, come on in," Olivia said, faking a smile. If it was her decision, she would tackle the creep.

"The coke is over here if you wanna put it in the truck," Elliot said.

"Ok."

Olivia and Elliot helped him put the drugs in the back of his Dodge truck. After Randell paid them, he left.

Munch and Fin were close behind, careful that he wouldn't suspect anything. They parked the car in the driveway next to Adam's apartment.

They watched as he went inside.

The next minute, with backup, they banged down the door with Elliot and Olivia close behind.

"Hey. What the heck!" Randell yelled as Olivia slapped cuffs on him.

"Mrs. Stabler?"

"No, it's Detective Benson," she said. "Where's Alicia?"

"Who?" he asked.

"We didn't find anything in the basement," Fin said.

"Did you check the attic?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing," said Munch as he walked down the stairs. "It sure could use some cleaning though." He said wiping the dust off his jacket and shoes.

"Come look at this," Olivia said to Elliot. "There's tons of pictures of Alicia. Look."

She turned to Adam. "Adam Randell, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Alicia Johnson. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford and attorney, one will be provided for you."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"I'm not going to say this again, WHERE'S ALICIA!?!" Stabler screamed.

"I have no idea who you're talking about!" Adam shouted back.

"Stop screwing around with us," Olivia said, clearly annoyed with Adam.

"I'm not!" he yelled. The two detectives walked out the door.

"He clearly has some issues," Elliot told Dr. Huang, the psychiatrist. "He knows where she is, but he just convinced himself that he ahs no idea who she is," said Huang.

"Well, we can only hold him for 24 hours, and we need to find Alicia," said Olivia with a sigh.

Captain Cragen came up beside them. "You two go back to his apartment," he said pointing to Olivia and Elliot. "I'll have Munch and Fin remind Mr. Randell who Alicia is."

Olivia and Elliot went to Adam's apartment.

"Did you find anything?" Olivia asked the CSU worker. "Not yet," he replied. "But I was just about to check for blood."

They watched as he turned off the lights and turned on the blue ultraviolet light. "There are a few traces of blood here, on the table," he said.

"So, she must have fought back, he pushed her then she hit her head on the table," said Olivia.

"We'll have the blood analyzed to see if it matches your victim's." the CSU worker said.

"Thanks," Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

"You sure you don't remember this girl?" Munch asked Randell, shoving the picture of Alicia in his face.

"I've never seen her before." He replied.

"Then how come you have lots of photos of her?" Fin asked.

"…I don't know," Adam replied hesitantly.

"I think you do and I think you need to tell us where she is," said Munch.

"No, I don't know who she is! How many times do I have to say that?" he asked.

"Until pigs fly, which isn't very soon," said Munch.

"Or when we believe it, but you have more of a chance with the pigs," said Fin.

"Hey Elliot, take a look at this," Olivia exclaimed. "It's a picture of an old cabin."

"Do you think he could be hiding Alicia there?" asked Elliot.

"I think that there's a good chance she's there," replied Olivia.

"What's going on?" someone yelled slamming the door shut.

"Mrs. Randell, we have a warrant to search the apartment," said Elliot.

"What for?" she asked, looking worried.

"Alicia Johnson went missing this morning," Olivia answered. "Have you ever seen her?" Olivia showed Mrs. Randell a picture of Alicia.

"No… and you think my husband was involved with this?" Olivia changed the subject. "Do you know where this cabin is?"

"Yes, it's our summer house where everything is abandoned. It's here, in Manhattan."

"We don't have anything to hold him on," said Casey Novak.

"What about the blood in his apartment? And the pictures?" asked Captain Cragen.

"We haven't got the DNA results yet, and the pictures aren't enough. Let him go, his 24 hours are up."

"What about stalking charges?" Cragen asked.

"I want to put this guy in jail for longer, plus we need to find Alicia," said Casey.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Have Olivia and Elliot follow him. My guess is that he'll go to wherever Alicia is." replied Casey.

"I'll call Olivia now," said Cragen as he dialed her number on his cell phone.

"_Benson."_

"Olivia? Are you at the summer house yet? Good, wait. We're letting Randell go and I want you guys to follow him, just in case. Bye."

"That was the captain," Olivia said, putting away her cell phone. "They're letting Randell go and he wants us to follow him."

Elliot and Olivia headed towards the car when Mrs. Randell came out he door and said, "Please don't hurt him."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure he's not hurt," said Olivia.

Once they got to the squad room, it was time for them to leave again. They watched as Adam left and started his car.

Olivia and Elliot went to their car and drove close behind him but made sure Adam couldn't see them. Sure enough, Randell drove to the summer cabin.

Olivia got out of the passengers side with her gun in hand, followed b Elliot. Adam went inside and didn't lock the door.

Olivia went in first before Elliot could pull her out. Something was wrong…

By the time Elliot got in, Olivia was gone checking the rooms. As she looked into one of them, someone pulled her in. Elliot ran into the room.

Adam had a gun to Olivia's head.

"Put down the gun or I'll kill her!" he screamed.

"Now I know you don't want to kill a cop Adam. Because if you do, either I'll kill you, or they will at court. And I know that you don't want to die."

Adam grimaced. "Put your gun down!" he screamed.

"Elliot," said Olivia with fear in her voice. "Go find Alicia, I'll be OK."

"No, I'm not leaving this room without you," replied Elliot.

"Aw… you two really do seem like a couple," said Adam sarcastically. "Your heard her, LEAVE! With your gun on the floor!"

"Adam, I know you don't want to get into more trouble then you're already in. let her go." Said Elliot as calmly as he could.

The truth was that he was terrified. He could not bear the thought of Randell shooting Olivia. She was his partner for seven years; she was there when he divorced Kathy. He loved her.

Adam loosened his grip on Olivia. She took her chance and elbowed him in the gut and ran out of his grasp.

He shot aimlessly hitting Olivia in the leg. The pain shot up and down her leg.

Elliot shot Randell in the arm which held the gun and wrestled him to the ground slapping cuffs on him after giving Adam a few blows to the head.

"This is Elliot Stabler. I need an ambulance, my partner has been shot." He shouted into his walkie-talkie. "It's gonna be OK, Olivia," he said with tears in his eyes.

Elliot carried Olivia outside and told Munch and Fin to go find Alicia. The ambulance came a few minutes later just as Fin came out with Alicia, who was the slightest bit hurt. She just had a mere scrape on her forehead.

As Elliot rode in the ambulance with Olivia, he prayed that she would be alright.

Once she was brought to into the hospital, Elliot wouldn't leave her side. That is until they told him to leave so that they could start surgery on her leg.

Elliot went back to the waiting room where he saw Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, and Alex.

"Oh my gosh, is she OK?" Casey asked. "They're starting the surgery," Elliot said holding back his own tears.

Casey hugged Elliot. "I hope she's ok."

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

When Olivia woke up, Elliot was in the chair next to her bed sleeping. She let him keep sleeping while she read the magazine next to her bed.

After a few minutes, though, he woke up.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," she laughed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"I only got up a few minutes ago," Olivia shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked.

"I've been better."

Then, all of the sudden, in came Casey, followed by Alex, Cragen, Fin, and Munch.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia, I can't believe what that creep did," said Casey. "There is no way he is squirming his way out of this one."

"Thank you," Olivia replied, hugging Casey tightly.

"Olivia, you can take whatever time you need off," said the captain. "Thanks, but no thanks," replied Olivia. "I'll be back as soon as my leg heals."

"Same old Olivia," Munch said smiling.

She laughed. "Yep."

"Ok, ok. I think she needs her space," said Fin smiling.

"See you soon Olivia," said Alex taking her turn to hug her. "Get better." Everyone else did the same until the only person left was Elliot.

"If you need anything," he said. "I'm right here."

"Thank you," she said. She held his hand in hers. Olivia knew that everything was going to be ok.

When Elliot got back to the squad room, Don came up to him. "Elliot, if you need time off, I can have Munch and Fin finish the case."

"Thanks captain," Elliot said as he got his coat and files. "See ya later." His first thought was to visit Olivia.

"Where's Elliot going?" Fin asked as he passed the detective.

"He's taking some time off," replied Cragen. "You two go talk to Alicia."

The two partners walked into the hospital and asked the lady up front for Alicia's room number.

"Room 39," she replied. As they got on the elevator, they saw Elliot walk by.

They stopped the elevator doors and ran up to him.

"Hey, how's Olivia?" asked Fin. "What makes you automatically think I'm here to see Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Come on, you're lovesick," said Munch smirking.

"She's doing better. She's asleep now and I was about to get her some lunch before she wakes up," replied Elliot.

Munch and Fin smirked at one another. "WE were about to go talk to Alicia," Munch said. "Alright, see you guys later," said Elliot.

Munch and Fin walked into room 39. "Hey Alicia, how are you doing?" asked Fin. "I'm ok," she replied timidly.

"Alicia, did you know the man who abducted you?" Munch asked.

"No, I've never met him before" she replied. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just when I scratched my head when he pushed me on the corner of the table. He was gone most of the time."

"Thank you so much," said Fin.

As they headed out the door, an older woman went in and hugged Alicia.

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Johnson?" asked Munch. "Ms. Johnson, yes," the woman replied.

"I'm detective Munch and this is detective Fin Tutuola. Have you ever seen this man?" he showed her a picture of Adam.

"No, never. Thank you so much for finding my daughter."

The two detectives smiled and headed out the door again.

"Let's go see how Olivia's doing," said Fin. When they got to her room, they saw Elliot standing next to her and Olivia eating her lunch.

"Hey guys," she said happily.

"Hey Liv, how are you?" asked Munch.

"I'm doing better."

"We just talked to the victim," said Fin.

"How is she?" Elliot asked. "She's fine, just a scratch on her head. Nothing on the rape kit. Both Alicia and her mother has never seen Adam before."

"I'm just glad she's ok," said Olivia.

Fin checked his watch. "Gotta go, Cragen will have a fit. See ya."

"Bye Liv," John said.

"Bye Fin. Bye John," Olivia said waving.

"Thanks for lunch," Olivia said after Fin and Munch left. "No problem," Elliot replied.

"When did they say they'd let you out of this place?"

"In a couple of days," Olivia replied.

"Good, this place is a dump," he said looking around. "Why don't I take your tray and you get some rest?"

"O….k…." Olivia said yawning. Elliot walked out and turned off the lights.

Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were waiting for Casey to come out of the courtroom. They were finishing off their round of "rock, paper, scissors" when Casey walked out.

"You guys that bored?" she asked.

"Shh! I'm beating him 4 to nothing," Munch said.

Casey rolled her eyes. They played one more round; Fin got rock and Munch had paper.

"Ha Ha! I win again!"

"Man," Fin said handing john a five dollar bill.

"You guys are pathetic," Casey said walking away.

"Hey, what did they decide?" Munch asked running up behind her.

"Guilty on all charges," Casey replied.

"Hmph, some years in jail is way better then what I would've don to him," Fin said.

"Well, let's just be glad that Olivia's ok," said Casey.

_Riing, Riiing…_Casey's cell phone rang.

"Casey Novak."

"_Casey, get Munch and Fin and come over to the hospital now!"_

"Who was it?" Fin asked.

"It was Elliot, he wants us to go to the hospital."

"What for?" Munch asked.

"I don't know… it sounds bad."

When Casey, Munch, and Fin got to the hospital, they saw lots of squad cars surrounding the building.

"What's going on?" Casey asked one of the police officers.

"One of the patients has been taken hostage," he replied.

"Who?" she asked.

"Olivia Benson."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Oh my gosh," Casey said. "Who's in there with her?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler," the officer replied.

"Let us through, we're cops," Munch and Fin said as they pushed through the crowd. They slowly went up to Olivia's room and saw Elliot in the doorway with his gun aimed.

On the other end of the room was Olivia with a tall man behind her, gun also in hand.

The man looked exactly like Adam. "What the heck's going on?" Fin whispered to Munch.

"Adam didn't do anything!" the man yelled. "It was me! I can't let him stay in jail any longer!"

"Ok, Ok. Now just calm down and we'll talk about this," Elliot said. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Jake Randell, Adam's twin brother." He replied. "He let me use his summer cabin for a while 'cuz I had no place to go."

"Ok, why come here and not talk about it at the precinct?" Elliot asked.

"Because the other cops wouldn't listen to me!" Jake said getting angrier. He pushed the gun harder to Olivia's head.

"Jake, calm down… what other cops?" Elliot asked.

"When I called 911, they acted like it was a joke. I went to another police station since I didn't know which one to go to, and they did the same thing. Adam did nothing! It was me!"

"Ok, I believe you, now why don't you put the gun down and come with me," Elliot usually would tackle or shoot the perp, but considering Olivia was right in front of the perp, Elliot didn't want to take any chances.

"You'll let Adam go?" Jake asked. "He didn't do anything."

"We'll take your statement and talk to our A.D.A," Elliot replied. "Just give me your gun and come with these two detectives.

Jake slowly waked towards Elliot and gave the detective his gun. Munch and Fin led him outside.

"Captain," Elliot said into his walkie-talkie. "Munch and Fin are taking Jake outside. Don't shoot."

"_Is Olivia ok?"_ Cragen asked. Olivia nodded.

"She says she's fine," Elliot replied, knowing that that's not true.

"_Well, have a doctor check on her. Munch and Fin are coming out now."_

Elliot walked over to Olivia and helped her onto her bed. He held her tightly as she started to cry. So much has happened in the past day, she just broke down.

"It's gonna be ok," he said repeatedly.

The doctor came in and checked on Olivia. "You don't have any major bruising or cuts, but it'll be a good idea to stay here for a couple of days." He said.

"Ok," she replied. The doctor nodded in Elliot's direction and left.

"I'm so tired of the Randell's," Olivia said to Elliot. She leaned her head back on her pillow. "I just wanna go to sleep."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Cragen," Elliot said getting up.

"Elliot?" said Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Your welcome," he replied and walked out the door and turned off the lights.

Cragen heard a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said. Elliot walked in.

"How's Olivia?" Don asked.

"She's been through a lot," Elliot said sighing. "She's ok though. She's sleeping now." Cragen nodded.

"Do you want me to talk to Jake?" Elliot asked.

"Be my guest."

Elliot walked into the interrogation room and stood by the window.

"Is Adam getting out of jail?" Jake asked.

"He shot a police officer," Elliot replied. "Even if the kidnapping charges are dropped, he's still in jail for assaulting a cop and attempted murder."

"Oh my gosh, why would he do that?" Jake asked.

"Probably because we caught him buying illegal drugs and he looked good for abduction charges," Elliot replied. "Why would he go to the summer cabin, Jake?"

"I don't know… he let me live here. Maybe it was the only place he knew to hide."

Just then, Munch and Fin came in. "We just called Alicia and she remembers there being a skull tattoo on her kidnapper's arm," said Fin. "Now we just checked at Sing Sing and they said Adam had no tattoos."

"Could you pull up your sleeves please?" Munch asked. Jake pulled up his left arm sleeve. Nothing. He pulled up the right arm sleeve and there was a small tattoo of a skull.

"You can share a cell with your brother," Fin said waling out the door. Munch and Elliot followed.

As they walked out, they saw Casey standing next to Cragen. "What now?" Fin asked.

"We have Alicia identify his tattoo and tell her about Jake," Casey replied.

They brought Alicia in the squad room and led her to the lineup. (She was let out of the hospital an hour before.)

The first thing she saw was a bunch of arms sticking out of the wall with tattoos on them.

"Alicia, take your time and tell us which one is you abductor's," Casey explained to her.

Alicia slowly looked at the tattoos and pointed to Arm Number 3. It was Jake's.

"Thank you, Alicia," Casey said leading her out of the room. She turned to Elliot. "Next stop, court."

The next day while Casey was in court, Elliot decided to visit Olivia at the hospital. When he got to her hospital room, he saw that she was sleeping and decided to come back later.

As he started to walk out the door, Olivia woke up.

"Hey Elliot," she said. He quickly turned around.

"Hey Liv. Did I wake you up? I can come back later."

"No," she looked over at the clock on the wall. "I was asleep for the last 3 hours."

"You feeling better?" Elliot asked her, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"My head still hurts a little, but the doctor said I can leave tomorrow."

"That's great, I'm glad you're doing better," said Elliot.

_Riing. Riing. _

"Stabler."

"_Hey Elliot," _It was Casey. _"They found Jake guilty and Adam is still in jail for shooting Olivia." _

"They definitely deserved more time in jail," Olivia told Elliot. "If my leg wasn't hurt, I would have kicked Jake's butt."

Elliot laughed.

"_Is that Olivia?" _Casey asked over the phone. _"Let me talk to her."_ Elliot handed the phone to Olivia.

_"Hey Liv!" _Casey said. "Hey Case," Olivia replied.

"_How are you doing?" _Casey asked.

"A lot better, I get out tomorrow."

"_Finally! That place is a dump!"_

Elliot overheard and said, "Hey! I said the same thing! Great minds think alike!"

Olivia and Casey laughed over the phone. _"Oh, my boss wants to talk to me. Gotta go, see you soon," _Casey said.

"Bye Case," Olivia said. _"Bye Liv," _Casey replied.

"Bye Elliot," he said out loud to himself. Casey and Olivia started laughing hysterically. Olivia hung up the phone and tossed it to Elliot.

Elliot stood up. "I'm gonna go to the precinct and look at a file I left there."

"Oh, ok," Olivia replied. Olivia grabbed the remote and turned it to the news.

"…_where Detective Olivia Benson was held hostage after just being shot by his twin bro-"_she shut the TV off angrily.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, just me 'til tomorrow when I finally get out of here."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Elliot walked out of the door; he was so glad Olivia finally getting out of that hospital.

The next afternoon….

"I'm baack!" Olivia said walking into the squad room. No answer.

"Where is everyone?" she said to herself. "They must be on another case."

She went over to her locker and put her stuff away.

Then, from Cragen's office, came a "SURPRISE!" Olivia jumped up with the crap scared out of her. "AAH!" she said, her "AAH!" sounded like a short scream.

Out came Casey, Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen.

"Oh my gosh, you guys scared the crap out of me!" Olivia told them.

"Don't blame us, it was Elliot's idea," Casey said pushing Elliot playfully.

"Sorry, I guess," Elliot said smiling. "No, thank you so much," Olivia said hugging Elliot.

She went over to Casey and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh, Liv, I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"Yeah, it was too quiet," Munch said.

"This weirdo ended up doing all the talking for you," Fin said pointing to Munch.

"Yeah, and Elliot was just so lonely without his partner and was stuck with Munch and Fin," Casey said.

"Oh, I feel so loved," Olivia said laughing.

"Are you positive you don't need any time off?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"Positive," she said smiling. "Besides, I think Elliot missed me too much."

"You got that right," Elliot said hugging her.

"I've got cake!" Munch said coming in with a large chocolate cake with chocolate icing on top.

"Oooh! My favorite!" Olivia said.

"Once again, Elliot's idea," Casey said smiling. Olivia smiled at Elliot. "Thank you so much." "No problem."

As everyone ate their cake, Elliot went over to Olivia. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered. Olivia nodded and they headed up to the crib while Cragen, Casey, Munch, Fin, and Casey were all talking to one another.

"What's up?" she asked once they went upstairs.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner with me tonight," Elliot asked. "I didn't ask you in front of the others because I have a feeling they're betting on something." He said smiling.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you," Olivia said.

"Great!" Elliot said smiling. As they walked downstairs, they saw that the four were still talking.

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes," Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear.

"I'm gonna get going, it's getting late," he told the group.

"Ok, see you later Elliot," Fin said. Elliot winked at Olivia when everyone else wasn't looking. She silently giggled and gave him a wink back.

She started to help clean up. About ten minutes later she told the group she

was going to go home.

"By Liv," Casey said. "See you tomorrow Olivia," Munch said.

Olivia walked outside and saw Elliot waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"Yup," she answered. They both walked to Elliot's car, hand in hand.

Note: DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!


End file.
